Mermaid Saga
by trinitytzen
Summary: My continuation of the Mermaid Saga from where Rumiko Takahashi has left off. Pg-13 for violence.
1. Default Chapter

Mermaid Saga  
Stacey Lui  
Stacey_lui@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I can't stand it anymore, Yuta. We've been traveling for the past five years. I'm tired of searching for the cure," exclaimed a young woman who was following a young man. By the way they dressed no one would have expected them to be from around the area. The city gleamed with its tall skyscrapers and the noise from the street was deafening.   
  
"Mana, what else are we supposed to do? We are immortal....we can only live to do this task." Yuta put his duffel bag onto the ground and turned around to confront Mana. She stopped abruptly and stared at Yuta.  
  
"I want to settle down...," Mana sighed. "I want to get married to a strong man and have children." Yuta's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"You're right. When I was about your age I got married and settled down, but I didn't age. I watched my wife age before my eyes." Yuta looked at the floor. "She got scared and eventually I had to leave." Mana looked at Yuta with pity in her eyes. Yuta reached in to his pocket and drew out a piece of jewelry. He looked at Mana with eyes that have seen a lot of pain and anguish throughout many centuries. "This is the ring I was going to give to my wife, before she told me to leave." Mana peered at the thin gold chain with curiosity. Threading a ring to the chain he gave it to Mana.  
  
"Yuta.....," murmured Mana.  
  
"I knew this day was going to come...the day we go our separate ways," Yuta gave Mana a weak smile. "I had it inscribed for you." Mana looked down at the ring. And in a small print it said...  
  
"Wherever I go I will always find my way back to you... I PROMISE." whispered Mana as she read the inscription. She looked up to Yuta with glimmer of tears in her eyes.   
  
"I meant what I put on that ring I will come back for you Mana. Promise you will wait for me." Mana silently nodded. Yuta grinned and picked up his bags. With one look back he disappeared in the crowd.  
  
  
50 years later, Mana is in the hospital sitting at the foot of a bed staring out the window. The rain was harsh and would likely not let up for a couple of days. It thrashed wildly against the window, threatening to break it down with its will alone. An old man was dying in the bed....her husband. Two nurses were outside the door whispering.  
  
"I heard she married him for his money..." whispered the first nurse. "They never had any children, so if he does die she gets all the inheritance."   
  
"That's awful," exclaimed the second nurse. Mana ignored both of them and continued to stare out the window. Yuta. Mana shook her head furiously. Why am I thinking of him when my husband is dying? Mana fingered her necklace idly. And slipped her finger around the ring that hung there. Rubbing it silently she prayed that her husband would be happy in his afterlife. She had once prayed upon it for Yuta to return to her but that dream had passed years ago. Her husband once asked her whom it was from but she said it was just a friend. Just a friend....   
  
"Mana...," a slow whisper came out of the man's mouth. Mana got up and walked up to him. The old man smiled and placed a hand on hers. "You were always the perfect wife, and looked perfect, too. All my friends were jealous." A low chuckle came out of the man which made him cough violently. He settled down again and gazed at Mana with his eyelids half open. "I'm sorry I have nothing to leave you..." With that he passed on. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
  
A month later, Mana approached a small rural village outside of a trading post. She scanned the town square until her eyes fell upon one particular store. She had not eaten in five days and didn't have any money. *grumble* Her stomach started to protest, again. "If I don't eat and die...I'll just come back to life," Mana sighed. "But when I come back to life I'll still be hungry..." She walked into the pawn shop, an old man stood behind the counter.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?"  
  
"I was just wondering what is the best item to pawn," Mana looked around the store. Everything in there was junk that people has rid themselves of for a small price. "I don't have anything that is worth of much value...."  
  
The storekeeper eyed her carefully. She wasn't wearing anything that didn't look like dirty rags. The storekeeper sighed, "Well the best thing to pawn is jewelry..." Mana looked down to her right hand, her wedding ring glistened. Next, Mana's left hand went up to her necklace. Mana slammed the piece of jewelry onto the counter. Forgive me...  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Miss?" the storekeeper asked. "I mean this is your wedding ring..."  
  
******End of Chapter 1******  
  
  



	2. Mermaid Saga-chp 2

Mermaid Saga  
Stacey Lui  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mana walked out of a pawnshop fingering the necklace she had on. Stupid Yuta... Mana sighed ...I should have gone with you. She looked around quickly seeking a booth were she could buy something to eat. *grumble* . Mana stared angrily at her stomach. This is all your fault! Spotting a place to eat she ran toward the stand. "Give me the biggest thing you have!" she said as she slammed down the money on the counter. Right when the food hit the counter she started shoving food into her mouth.  
  
  
"Mana?"  
  
She glanced up. Slowly she dropped her fork. "Yuta?" The man stood still and grinned at her sadly. She stood and hugged him tightly. He patted her hair gently. "Oh my god. I thought I never see you again."  
  
"Mana I have someone I want you to meet. This is Akurei." Yuta bent down to whisper in Mana's ear. "She's one of us." A tall, thin girl with black hair stood up. She was pale and seemed like she haven't eaten in days. Yuta wrapped an arm around her. Mana felt her heart throb, Yuta had found someone else.   
  
"You mean she's immortal?" Yuta put a finger to his mouth and glanced around nervously.   
  
"Not so loud...but, yes, she is immortal like us," he replied under his breath.   
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"I know what you mean, I was completely shocked myself when I met her. You know what this means right?" Mana nodded. "There could be more of us out there."   
  
"How about the cure?" Mana asked. "Are you still looking for it?" Yuta shook his head sadly.  
  
"There is no cure."  
  
"How can you say that? There is no proof." Akurei cleared her throat. Mana turned her attention to her.  
  
"I've been alive for about 2,000 years." Mana gasped. "I searched relentlessly for the cure. I've even questioned mermaids from all over the world. It was extremely difficult for they would always try to take a bite of my flesh. Sometimes I would even let then take a bite out of me so I can get some answers. But none of them knows of a cure."  
  
"That can't be true."  
  
"It is, though I regret just as much as you do Mana," the girl sighed. "I finally given up. The only known cure for eternal life it to have your head cut off."  
  
"Yuta, you haven't given up have you?"  
  
"No but now the search is different now. We are trying to find as many immortals as we can and maybe one of them will have the answer we seek."  
  
"Will you join us?" The girl asked. Mana just gazed back and forth from Akurei and Yuta.  
  
"Yeah I will." The girl smiled which looked out of place on her porcelain skin.  
  
  
******End of Chapter 2******  
  



End file.
